Object Show Characters Meet Blue’s Clues Part 3
Transcript *Joe: Okay. Now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think. *Leafy: So, what could Blue want Steve to bring to college with numbers... *Lightbulb: Buttons... *Boombox: And a ringing sound? *Joe: Well, maybe the numbers are on the buttons. *Ice Cream: Yeah! And maybe it makes a ringing sound. *Joe: Well, what has buttons with numbers and makes a ringing sound? *Party Hat: A telephone! *Joe: A telephone. Yeah! Blue wants Steve to bring a telephone to college so we can call and talk to him. *Lego: We just figured out Blue's Clues! *(Song starts) *Skittle: ��We sat on down.�� *Carrot: ��Figured it out.�� *Joe: ��What Blue's Clues we're all about.�� *Milky: Wow! *Camera: ��You know what?�� *Joe: ��We're really smart.�� *(Song ends) *Mr. Salt: Psst! Joe, it's time. *Joe: It's time for Steve's surprise party! *Window: Let's go. *Tickety Tock: Hi, object show characters. *Slippery Soap: We're glad you're here. *Hearty: Hello, friends. *Joe: All right, everybody. Let's get ready for the surprise! *Everyone: (Talking) *Joe: Here's the plan. When Steve walks in, Blue will turn on the lights and everybody needs to shout, "Surprise!". *Steve: Where is everybody? *Joe: Here comes Steve. Don't forget to yell "Surprise!". Okay? *Feather: Here he comes. *Steve: Hello? *All: SURPRISE!!!! *Steve: Is this a surprise party, for me? *Bowling Ball: Yeah! *Joe: Yep! It's a goodbye, good Luck at college, surprise party! *All: ��Steve is going to college, steve is going to college.�� *(All cheering) *Steve: Thanks! *Joe: Oh, look. We have something for you. *Steve: Oh, it's a Card, for me. That's me at college. *Watermelon: There's a message inside. *Lemon: Will you help Joe read this message to Steve? *Joe: Great! Dear Steve, Today, you're going to college to learn about music, outer space, and art, and we're all going to miss you, 'cause you're so smart. Love, your friends, family, and the object show characters. *Blue: (Barking) *Skittle: Yay! *Steve: Wow! Thanks so much. You know, I'm taking this to college with me, 'cause it'll remind me of you. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: A present, for me? *Milky: Yeah. We have a present for you. *Hearty: Open it. *Steve: It's a phone, Blue. You want me to bring a phone with me? *Lego: Yeah. *Leafy: If we miss you, you'll be able to call us. *Steve: What a good way for us to stay friends. I can use the phone to call home from college. This is great. Thanks. *Lightbulb: You're welcome! *Steve: Thanks, Blue. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: I'm gonna miss all of you. *(All hugging Steve) *Steve: I'll never forget how you all help me find all these clues. You're really so smart. *Camera: That's how we do, Steve. *Carrot: We couldn't have done it without you. *Steve: Which reminds me Will you all take care of my brother Joe, well, I'm at college? *Lego: Sure, Steve. *Ice Cream: We'll take good care of him. *Steve: Great, 'cause sometimes, he needs a little help, kinda like me. *Party Hat: Aww, Steve. *Steve: Well, guess I'm off to college. *Joe: You mean, it's time for so long? *Sidetable Drawer: It is? *Mr. Salt: Already? *Feather: Really? *Steve: Yeah, but we'll sing one more song. *(Song starts) *Steve: ��Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart.�� *Joe: ��You know with me and you.�� *All: ��And our friend Blue, we can do anything, that we wanna do.�� *(Bus beeps) *Steve: It's the bus. *Periwinkle: The bus is here. *Blue: (Barking) *Mrs. Pepper: Goodbye, Steve. *Window: Bye, Steve. *Skittle: See you later, Steve. *Mailbox: Bye! *Steve: Joe. Remember, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Joe: Blue's Clues? *Steve: Exactly. *Bowling Ball: Steve? *Watermelon: You have something to say to us? *Steve: Yeah. Thanks again for all your help. *Object Show Characters: Aaaawwww! *All: Bye! *(Bus drives away) *Lemon: Wow! Steve's now heading off to college, and now Joe's the new host. *Joe: That's right, Lemon. I'll be the new host. I'm playing Blue's Clues. *Carrot: We had fun playing Blue's Clues. *Lego: Hey, Joe. Can we come back next time to play Blue's Clues with you? *Joe: Yeah! I'll play Blue's Clues with you guys. *Leafy: Yeah! That Way a new host can play with us. *(Telephone rings) *Boombox: It's the telephone. *Milky: Let's go answer it. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Hi, Blue. *Ice Cream: It's Steve. *Hearty: Hi, Steve. *Steve: How are you doing? *Camera: We're doing good. *Steve: I miss you. *Watermelon: We miss you, too. *Steve: Have fun playing Blue's Clues with Joe. *Leafy: See you soon. *Steve: Bye! *Joe: Bye, Steve. *Steve: Bye, Joe. *Blue: (Barks 'bye') *Joe: I'll see you guys soon. *Bowling Ball: Bye, Joe. *All: See ya, Joe. *Carrot: Wow! We sure had fun playing Blue's Clues. *Lego: And Steve went to college. *Party Hat: We couldn't have done it without you. *Lemon: Thanks for coming with us! See you next time! *All: Bye! *The End. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas